1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for automatically tracing an interface for an exchange and a subscriber network using a network management system such as an EMS (Element Management System) in order to perform cause tracking in a more easy and convenient manner when problems are generated upon matching due to characteristics of each subscriber (AN: Access Network) or an exchange (LE: Local Exchange) and a system vendor in all systems having, in their inside, an interface protocol for an exchange and a subscriber network such as a V5.2 protocol.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a protocol analyzer must be provided for tracing an interface between LE and AN equipments according to a related art. But, in a related art there has been a problem that trace information in the limited condition could not provide such usefulness and convenience as those obtained by the general protocol analysis equipment. Also, there has been a problem that the information could not be easily used for cause analysis of a problem related to an exchange that could occur upon actual operation under such condition.